Los Huerfanos de Fairy Tail
by Custos de Lumine
Summary: Yahiko, Nagato y Konan reciben una nueva oportunidad dada por el Rikudou Sennin, pero en este caso sera en otro mundo. Ahora con la oportunidad de tener la vida que nunca tuvieron.
1. Chapter 1: Empezando una nueva vida

**Saludos querido lector, si estas leyendo esto es que has decidido leer esta historia pero antes dejame advertirte de un par de cosas, la primera es que esta es solo la segunda historia que escribo, si tienes sugerencia o quejas dejame una review y vere que puedo hacer para arreglar los errores o ver tus sugerencias.**

 **La segunda que disfrutes de esta historia, asi que lo disfrutes.**

* * *

Hace tiempo, un pequeño niño nació en un pueblo cerca de Amegakure, nadie pensaba que ese niño sé llegara a convertir en él lider de Akatsuki, una organización criminal muy temida.

Sin embargo, él joven de nombre Nagato acabo sacrificándose, fue gracias al joven Naruto qué pudo volver a encontrar en verdadero camino de la paz.

De eso hace diez años.

Fue entonces cuando Nagato empezó a sentir él aire en sus pulmones, algo qué le extraño, ¿cómo podía sentir él aire, estando muerto? abrio los ojos para encontrarse con una escena qué nunca imagino.

-Yahiko, Konan-dijo él joven mientras observaba a sus antiguos compañeros

-Hey Nagato-llamo Yahiko con una sonrisa-pareces más joven incluso después de tantos años.

Entonces observó su cuerpo un momento, llevaba su túnica de Akatsuki y tenía él mismo cuerpo antes de invocar por primera vez él Gedou Mazou, puso su mano sobre su pelo y arranco un pelo, observó qué este era de color rojo, también noto qué llevaba un bandana ninja en su frente, sé la quito y la observó, estaba perfecta, sin la raya qué atravesaba todo el protector.

-Mira quién hablo-dijo sonriendo- tu deberias estar más viejo

Él pelinaranja rio y le tendio la mano al pelirrojo, este la tomo y sé levanto, observó a su alrededor y sé dio cuenta de qué no había nada excepto oscuridad.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó mirando a Konan.

-En él Limbo-una voz salio de su espalda y sé giró para encontrarse con otra sorpresa, ahí estaban todos sus antiguos compañeros de Akatsuki, pero entre ellos había una persona qué no conocía, era un joven de unos 27 años, tenía la parte derecha de su cara marcada además de llevar un extraño traje.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó mirando fijamente al joven.

-Cierto, en ese entonces llevaba esto-dijo poniendo una mano en su espalda y saco una mascara con forma de espiral-En ese entonces me conocias cómo Madara, en realidad me llamo Uchiha Obito.

Nagato observó al Uchiha, sin duda alguna estaba sorprendido, no esperaba encontrarse con el en el limbo.

-Entonces porque nos has traído aquí-dijo Obito mirando hacía arriba-Rikudoo Sennin.

En cuanto él joven llamo al creador de los ninjas, este apareció delante del pelirojo y del Uchiha, observó a ambos un segundo y hablo.

-Supongo qué sé preguntaran porque estan aquí-dijo él Rikudoo a lo cual asintieron-les llame a todos para hablar con ustedes un momento, en especial contigo, Nagato

Él nombrado miró hacía él sabio y comprendió a lo qué sé referia-Supongo qué querra qué le de esto, ¿no?-preguntó señalando su Rinnegan

-En realidad, eso te lo puedes quedar-dijo con una sonrisa, dejando a un Nagato un poco confuso-Estoy aquí porque te voy a dar otra oportunidad, pero no en este mundo, en otro mundo dónde no hay chakra sino magia y dónde los ninjas casi ni existen al igual qué las aldeas.

-Con todos mis respetos, no me lo merezco-dijo mirando al sabio-quienes sé lo merecen son Yahiko y Konan, yo he cometido demasiados crímenes y no me merezco otra oportunidad.

-¡Oye, qué pasa conmigo!-gritó Deidara

-No arruines él momento, Deidara-dijo Itachi con un tono totalmente calmado

-En realidad, también les ofreci esa opcion a ellos dos-dijo él Rikudoo señalando a Konan y Yahiko-Pero tu amigo me dijo qué sí quería irse a otro mundo, tu vendrias con él-dijo con una sonrisa

Nagato miró al pelinaranja y le dedico una mirada confusa, pero este sólo alzo él pulgar de su mano derecha y sonrio, en ese momento sólo pudo suspirar por la actitud de su amigo.

-Está bien, lo acepto-dijo con una sonrisa, pero sé recompuso y observó a sus antiguos compañeros-¿Pero qué hacen ellos aqui?

-Incluso con tus habilidades y conocimientos, necesitarás más que eso, les he convencido a todos para qué te den algo de su poder-dijo apartándose, dejando paso al grupo de Akatsuki

-Yo no pienso darte nada-dijo Deidara dándose la vuelta.

Sasori observó con una sonrisa la actitud de su compañero y sabía qué hacer-Nagato, ten-dijo extendiendo sus manos y saliendo de las mangas empezó a salir de ahi arena negra, está entró por las mangas de él pelirrojo-Esa es la arena metálica del Tercer Kazekage, al ser su marionetista puedo pasarte su capacidad de la arena metalica, pero tengo una peticion-dijo con una sonrisa-lo único qué te pido es qué hagas arte, y qué nunca sea olvidado, a diferencia de Deidara él cual no quiere ver su arte prevalecer-eso último hizo girar al rubio y mirar a Nagato.

-Oye-llamó él rubio lanzando una pequeña bolsa llena arcilla-¡asegurate de qué mí arte sé recuerde!-gritó haciendo sonreír al pelirrojo

-Gracias Deidara-san, Sasori-san-

Ambos desaparecieron y entonces Obito sé acerco-Bueno, en mí caso te dare algo en especial, dudo mucho qué lo necesite-dijo extendido su brazo y de este brotaron varias ramas las cuales sé arraigaron en él brazo de Nagato-te doy lo poco de mí elemento Mokuton, yo no creo qué lo utilice más.

-Gracias Obito-dijo mientras le miraba más detalladamente-¿Qué te dijo él sabio para qué vinieras?

-Sólo me dijo qué me permitiría encontrarme con Rin en él otro lado-susurro haciéndolo imposible de escuchar, al ver qué Nagato sé acercaba más solamente le respondió-Cosas mias.

Tras eso desapareció y entonces sé acercaron Kakuzu y Kisame-En mí caso te dare mí dominio del Raiton, Fuuton y Katon además de mí fuerza fisica-dijo golpeándolo en él pecho y desapareció-En mí caso te dare mis capacidades regenerativas gracias a Samehada además de mis habilidades de Suiton-dijo desenfundando su espada y colocándola encima de la cabeza de Nagato-Suerte Pain-sama-y tras eso desaparecio.

Entonces llego él turno de Itachi, sé acerco al pelirrojo y le sonrio-Al parecer soy él último, en mí caso te dare varias de mis tecnicas, desde las del Sharingan hasta las de nivel Jounin-dijo y su ojo izquierdo sé transformo en un Manguekyo Sharingan-Ya está, pero en este caso me gustaria darte un consejo Nagato, da igual qué orden te den, da igual qué te digan qué es lo qué debes hacer, haz siempre lo qué tu creas correcto-Tras aquello sé esfumo.

-Lo recordare, Itachi-san-dijo mirando dónde supuestamente estaba él portador del sharingan.

-Supongo qué ya estamos listos-dijo Nagato mirando de nuevo al sabio, él cual sólo asintió.

-Nagato-llamo él Rikudoo Sennin-tengo qué advertirte de algo, cuando llegueis a ese mundo, no sé qué efectos tendra en vuestros cuerpos y en vuestro poder, no puedo decirte cón qué edad acabareis o cuan poderoso sereis-él pelirrojo asintió mientras sé preparaba para lo qué venia.

-¡Kūkan Janpu!( **Salto espacio-temporal** )-y tras aquellas palabras él usuario del Rinnegan y sus amigos fueron absorbido por un vortice.

Cuando Nagato despertó, lo primero qué hizo fue mirar-sé a sí mismo, tenía él mismo cuerpo qué cuanto utilizo él Rinnegan por primera vez, él dia qué salvo a Yahiko de un ninja de Iwa, cerro los ojos y pudo sentir qué su poder había crecido, no sabía a qué punto y ahora no podía saberlo.

Yahiko y Konan sé encontraban igual qué él, eran los mismos niños qué fueron hacía muchos años, a Konan la invadio la nostalgia al recordar su tiempo juntos.

No sé habían fijado pero habían acabado cerca de un pueblo, él cual estaba siendo atacado mientras un grupo de hombres con extrañas capas secuestraban niños, en aquel momento dos hombres sé acercaron a los tres con una sonrisa sadica.

-Perfecto, otros tres más-dijo uno de los hombres mientras golpeaba a Nagato en él estómago, él otro hombre golpeo a Konan en la cara.

-¡Maldito!-gritó Yahiko intentando golpear al hombre qué hirio a Konan, pero lo unico qué consiguio fue llevarse un golpe en todo él estómago.

Los dos hombres, agarraron a los huerfanos y los metieron en jaulas diferentes, Konan intentaba mantener la calma en esa situacion, había visto cosas peores qué esto. Yahiko observaba a todos los niños qué sé encontraban en las celdas. Nagato analizaba todo a su alrededor y intentaba encontrar una salida, tantos años de pensamientos frios tenían sus ventajas.

Pero su mirada sé fijo en una niña, tenía él pelo rojo, algo qué le llamo la atencion al usuario del ía un pequeño vestido de color rojo, empezó a llorar y de alguna manera Nagato sintio una punzada en él corazón. Sé acerco a ella y la abrazo mientras qué susuraba ''Todo va a estar bien'' una y otra vez.

Al cabo de unos momentos él llanto de la niña sé detuvo, miró hacía quién la estaba abrazando para ver a un joven de pelo rojo él cual le llegaba hasta los ojos, tapandolos por completo.

-¿Estas mejor?-preguntó Nagato con una sonrisa.

-Sí-dijo timidamente la niña

-Soy Uzumaki Nagato, ¿cómo te llamas?-preguntó él pelirrojo.

-Erza-

-Erza…-repitio Nagato-Es un bonito nombre.

Ella sólo sé sonrojo cómo un tomate, nunca antes le habían dicho algo por él estilo, entonces empezaron a mover las jaulas y las transportaron a un par de barcos, los cuales después de estar totalmente preparados marcharon hacía su destino.

Un dia de camino después todos los niños vieron una increible torre qué sé alzaba hacía él

cielo, nadie sabía nada de ello, ni siquiera Erza sabía algo de esa torre.

Sacaron a los niños de las celdas y los metieron dentro de la torre, una parte de los niños fueron enviados a una celda dónde sé encontraban un par de personas y un abuelo.

Cuando los niños entraron cerraron la puerta de golpe, él anciano hablo.

-Venid por favor, no tengais miedo-dijo mientras qué todos sé acercaban-Yo soy Rob ¿Cuales son sus nombres?

-Soy Jellal-dijo un chico de pelo azul y un tatuaje en él ojo derecho

-Soy Sho-dijo timidamente un niño rubio

-Soy Miliana- dijo una niña de pelo marron

-Yo soy Wally-dijo un pelinegro muy animadamente

-Yo soy Simon-dijo otro pelinegro

Nagato escuchaba y intentaba recordar todos los nombres, pero gran parte de su atencion era para encontrar a sus dos amigos, fue entonces cuando los vio.

-Yo soy Yahiko-dijo él compañero de Nagato

-Konan-respondio secamente la peliazul

-Yo soy Nagato-dijo él pelirrojo

-Soy Erza-dijo timidamente la niña.

-Oye Nagato, dónde estabas-preguntó Yahiko ganandose la mirada de todos los de alrededor.

-Estaba en las jaulas, igual qué tu y Konan-dijo acercándose.

-¿Sé conocen?-preguntó Rob

-Sí, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo-respondió Konan.

Los tres empezaron a hablar tranquilamente sobre distintas cosas, poco a poco más gente sé unia a ellos y charlaban tranquilamente, los presos qué llevaban más tiempo aquí sintieron qué sus preocupaciones desaparecieron durante un tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2: Libertad y Despedida

**011010100110111101110011011001: Pues aqui tienes el capitulo que lo disfrutes.**

Personaje hablando: -Que intentara

Personaje pensando: -(Interesante)

Jutsu o tecnica: _Shinra Tensei_

 **Advertencia: La mayoria de hechizos y jutsus estaran en español, algunos como los caminos de Nagato estaran en japones, gracias por su atencion y disfruten.**

* * *

La llamada torre del paraiso tenía poco de paraiso, la hambruna y la muerte inundaban él lugar, pero a pesar de eso los niños y él anciano Rob sobrevivieron.

En él tiempo qué pasaron ahí, Nagato recupero una parte de su poder además de la fuerza fisica qué le dio Kakuzu, era capaz de despertar él Rinnegan y por suerte su pelo rojo ocultaba sus ojos, por lo tanto nadie sospechaba de él.

Yahiko tambien había aumentado su poder, era capaz de hacer algunos jutsus Suiton, por lo qué no estaba indefenso.

Y Konan, digamos qué era cómo volver al pasado, su dominio del papel era extremadamente bueno, tanto cómo cuando estuvo en Akatsuki, por lo tanto podía espiar sin problemas él lugar.

Ahora sé encontraban descansando en la celda, pero un tema de conversacion hizo qué la atencion del usuario del Rinnegan sé fijara.

-Entonces Erza, ¿no tienes apellido?-preguntó Wally

-No-dijo timidamente mientras miraba al suelo.

-Entonces tal vez deberíamos darte un apellido-dijo Jellal llamando la atencion de todo él mundo.

-Tal vez uno cómo tu pelo-dijo Sho

-No sé, creo qué Erza Rojo no queda muy bien-dijo Rob quién sé había unido a la conversacion.

Entre ellos discutian sobre distintos apellidos, entonces Nagato sé acerco y toco un poco él pelo de Erza.

-Tu pelo es bonito, cómo una cascada escarlata-entonces una idea pasó por su cabeza-¡Ya sé! qué te parece Scarlet

Sé puso a pensar sobre él apellido para responder-S-Sí, me gusta-esa respuesta le dio una sonrisa a Nagato.

Ya en la noche Konan sé desmanteló en papeles y sé dirigio a observar toda la torre, había decidido junto a Nagato y a Yahiko qué ella intentaría encontrar una manera de sacarlos de allí, pero por ahora no tenía mucho exito.

Suspiro mentalmente mientras volvía a la celda y los papeles se reunian ahi, dejando a una Konan con muy poco chakra , sé recostó en la pared al lado de Yahiko mientras qué sé dormia.

Por la mañana había algo qué no le gustaba a Nagato, tal vez era un mal presentimiento pero era seguro qué había algo mal. Miró a todos lados y lo vio.

Erza no estaba.

-Sho, ¿dónde está Erza?-preguntó él usuario del Rinnegan pero observando sé fijo de dos cosas, la primera qué Sho estaba muy nervioso y qué Jellal no estaba ahí-Sho, ¿qué pasa?

Él rubio trago saliva-intentamos escapar pero fuimos descubiertos, sé llevaron a Erza y a nosotros nos dejaron aquí, Jellal fue a salvarla pero aun no han regresado.

Nagato entre dos estados de ánimo, furioso por qué hayan hecho eso y preocupado por Erza y Jellal.

Entonces la puerta de la celda sé abrio y tiraron dentro a Erza, pero llevaba un parche en su ojo izquierdo, él pelirrojo sé acercó a la pelirroja y miró debajo del parche sólo para encontrarse con la cuenca vacia.

Entonces entraron un par de guardias con una carreta llena de picos pero antes de qué pudieran decir algo una mancha roja sé puso delante de ellos y les dio un puñetazo con una fuerza inhumana.

Ambos hombres salieron disparados contra la pared de la celda, sé levantaron un poco sólo para qué él chico les agarrara del cuello y los elevara un poco.

- _Ningendo(Camino Humano)_ -y tras esas palabras Nagato extrajo él alma de ambos sujetos, detrás de él los niños observaban con temor y curiosidad lo qué había hecho.

-¿Qué les has hecho?-preguntó Rob

-Les extraje él alma-dijo con simpleza, sé acercó a la celda y salio de ahí facilmente, pero dos guardias sé pusieron en su camino.

-A dónde crees qué vas-alargo su mano para coger a Nagato pero este sólo puso ambas manos frente a ellos.

- _Shinra Tensei_ -ambos guardias salieron volando del lugar empujados por una fuerza invisible, mientras qué él seguía avanzando eliminando cada persona qué sé cruzara en su camino.

-Konan, está sensacion…-Yahiko ya había sentido esa sensacion, y no era nada buena.

-Sí, es la misma sensacion qué cuando utilizo él _Gedou Mazo(Estatua Demoniaca del Camino Exterior)_ por segunda vez, ¡hay qué detenerle!-gritó Konan

-Konan-san, no puede ser tan malo no-preguntó Millianna

-La ultima vez qué tuvimos este sentimiento, masacro a un gran numero de personas-dijo la peliazul causando cierto temor en las personas.

-Entonces debe haber alguna manera de salvarlo, ¿no?-preguntó Wally

-En su momento no fue facil, la primera vez aun mantenía una parte del control, pero la segunda vez perdio todo él control sobre este, no volvio a ser él mismo desde entonces-Konan recordo él dia de la muerte de Yahiko, un dia qué nunca olvidaria.

-Erza… Erza debes ayudar a Nagato-le susurro a la pelirroja, Rob había visto qué de todas las personas con las qué Erza estaba, Nagato era con quién más agusto sé sentía.

Varios guardias llegaron e intentaron contener la situacion, pero en un rapido movimiento Erza les golpeo a ambos, dejandoles inconscientes.

-Sí queremos la libertad, ¡tendremos qué pelear!-gritó haciendo qué todos los presos sé rebelaran y utilizando picos y palas empezaron a luchar.

Mientras tanto afuera, Nagato sé movía rápidamente con una barra negra, atravesando a sus enemigos, uno de ellos intento atacarle pero sé movio con velocidad y le atraveso la cabeza con la barra negra.

-(Por ahora soy capaz de usar él Ningendo, él Tendo y los receptores negros, no es mucho pero valdra por ahora)-pensaba mientras eliminaba a dos enemigos extrayendoles él alma, pero un ruido llamo su atencion, fijo su vista a su espalda y sonrio-Al parecer no estare tan sólo.

Un gran numero de esclavos venían armados con palas y picos, empezaron a atacar a los guardias, la situación parecía favorecer mucho a Erza y Nagato.

-Tenemos qué continuar, hay qué liberar al resto de personas del sector 8-dijo acercándose al resto de personas.

-Erza, eso es imposible, hay demasiados guardias-dijo Simon intentando convencerla de salir de ese maldito lugar.

-Pero tengo qué darme prisa, tenemos qué encontrar a Jellal y salvar a Nagato-dijo intentando convencerles de salvarles a ambos, más al segundo.

-Erza, ¿te gusta Jellal?-preguntó recibiendo una negacion-entonces ¿te gusta Nagato?-no recivio respuesta pues sé encontraba muy concentrada en la batalla

-E-Erza… yo siempre he querido decirte qué-pero las palabras de Simon fueron interrumpidas por una explosión la cual lo mando lejos de la pelirroja.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacía él origen de las explosiones, vieron a extraños seres venir hacía ellos volando, estaba bastante delgados y su piel tenía un color morado claro, sus bocas estaban abiertas revelando sus dientes, en su cabeza había una placa negra con un extraño símbolo, entonces abrieron más aun sus bocas y un círculo rojo apareció y entonces una rafaga de explosiones venian hacía ellos.

-¡ _Barrera de Agua_!-

- _¡Muro de Pape_ l!-

Ambos gritos llamaron la atención de todos los presentes y vieron cómo una cantidad de agua salía de la nada y sé elevaba formando una barrera, delante de este una cantidad increible de papeles formaban un muro, algunas personas sé salvaron de esas explosiones pero no salvo a todos, miraron a quién los había protegido y vieron a Konan y Yahiko arrodillados, utilizaron gran parte de su poder para poder salvar a ellos, entonces ambas barreras sé disiparon.

Otra tanda de explosiones fueron lanzadas y no pudieron hacer mucho, entonces los seres concentraron su ataque en Erza, la cual sólo espero lo peor, pero abrio los ojos para ver a su abuelo Rob, él cual puso ambos brazos delante girandolos devolvio él ataque, tras eso cayó al suelo, su piel ahora tenía un tono verde, Erza sé acercó a el.

-Abuelito Rob, ¿que te pasa?-preguntó la pelirroja

-Para los magos, la magia es su fuente de vida, a este viejo le quedaba poca magia y la utilice para devolver él ataque-dijo él anciano levantándose y bloqueando los ataques qué iban hacía Erza, pero entonces, un último ataque acabo matando a Rob, desintegrandolo.

Pero eso no acabo aquí, Nagato, él cual sé enfrentaba a gran parte de las fuerzas del lugar pero estos eran incapaces de hacer algo contra él joven, una tanda de explosiones sé escucharon y todos sé giraron a ver qué era, pero sólo veian un gran muro de agua

-(Ese jutsu… ¡Yahiko!)-pensaba Nagato y salio corriendo hacía allí, sólo para encontrarse con una Erza, la cual tenía un círculo magico en sus pies, las armas sé elevaban y salían disparadas contra los extraños seres- _Shinra Tensei_ -junto al jutsu de Nagato las armas adquirian una velocidad extremadamente rapida, ninguno de los qué sé encontraba enfrente de ellos pudieron evitar él ataque.

-¡Erza!-gritó Nagato poniéndose al lado suyo, por alguna razón al ver la barrera de Yahiko sintio una punzada en él corazón, pues sabía qué llevaban tiempo preparando un jutsu y su chakra sé recargaba lentamente.

Tras aquello, los pelirrojos sé dirigieron a buscar a su amigo Jellal, eliminando a cada enemigo qué sé les ponía en medio, al final lograron llegar hasta su amigo, él cual estaba amarrado a una especie de triangulo morado.

Pero al parecer algo había corrompido a Jellal, había atacado a Erza y a Nagato, intento utilizar él _Tendo(Camino Deva)_ pero ya no le quedaba chakra, pero para su suerte, Yahiko y Konan llegaron al rescate, logrando salvar a ambos de un ataque de Jellal, sin posibilidad de victoria, sacaron a ambos de ahí y utilizando un bote sé tuvieron qué retirar, sín embargo fueron incapaces de sacar a más gente de la torre, por lo qué sólo ellos cuatro salieron de ahí.

Mientras sé dirigian hacía tierra firme, Erza le conto a Nagato sobre lo qué ocurrio con Rob, él pelirrojo sé entristecio debido a qué le había cogido cariño al viejo, tras un rato decidieron unirse al gremio al cual sé había unido Rob, Fairy Tail.

Después de una larga charla, Erza sé durmio y Nagato aprovecho para hablar con Yahiko y Konan.

-Chicos, he decidido algo-dijo Nagato llamando la atención de sus amigos-creo qué deberíamos irnos nosotros tres a entrenar a algun lugar-

-¿Pero no decias qué nos uniriamos a Fairy Tail con Erza?-preguntó Konan

-Así es, pero me he dado cuenta de qué soy demasiado débil, Erza tiene una herida en él corazón qué sólo sé curara con unos fuertes lazos de amistad, creo qué en ese gremio puede encontrar su cura.

-Nagato-llamo Yahiko-sabes lo qué puede ocurrir sí haces eso, ¿verdad?-

Él joven sólo asintió con la cabeza y ya por la noche, todos estaban dormidos, excepto dos personas, Nagato y Yahiko.

-¿Cuando sé lo vas a decir?-preguntó Nagato viendo cómo Yahiko miraba a Konan

-No lo sé, ni siquiera sé sí tengo oportunidad-dijo con un tono de tristeza-cambiando un poco de tema, ¿qué ocurrio después de qué muriera?

Nagato sólo suspiro y procedió a contarle toda la historia, su amigo sólo sé quedó en silencio para después de un rato dormirse, Nagato lo imito.

A la mañana siguiente, encontraron él gremio de Fairy Tail, y después de un par de arreglos Erza sé convirtió en una maga, pero cuando fue a buscar a sus compañeros, no estaban ahí. Entonces él maestro del gremio sé acercó a ella y le dio un papel.

-Tus amigos me pidieron qué te diera esto-dijo un pequeño hombre, de nombre Makarov

Erza observó él papel y era una carta, entonces la leyó

''Erza, lo siento sí te tienes que enterar de está manera, pero teníamos que hacerlo así o posiblemente tu hubieras intentado convencernos de qué nos quedamos, de nuevo, lo siento. Entre Yahiko y Konan hemos decidido irnos a algún lugar a entrenar, no sé cuando volveremos, pero te lo juro qué volveremos, hasta entonces hazte fuerte Erza.''

La joven pelirroja empezó a llorar en silencio, su corazón estaba destrozado, pero cuando volviera, le demostraria a Nagato qué era fuerte.

Cerca del gremio, sé encontraba un cuervo negro, en sus ojos tenía él _Rinnegan_ , mientras qué en otro lugar más alejado, Nagato sé encontraba en posición de loto, al cabo de unos segundos abrió los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Cómo ha ido?-preguntó Konan un poco preocupada.

-Estara bien-aseguró Nagato-venga, tenemos qué movernos.

Los tres sé pusieron en marcha, dirección a su entrenamiento.


End file.
